koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Raiden/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You may help improve it just by editing! Here is a list of quotes for Raiden. Fatal Fury Win Quotes *"Go home! You're a wimp!" *"I enjoy the sound of cracking bones." *"Today's match was a clean fight, but not for long!! Ha ha ha!!" Fatal Fury 2 Pre-Battle Quote *"Start at once. You're finished." Win Quotes *"Ahh, I think it was too much!" *"My power is tremendous. I want to fight the next one!" *"Use your head! You think you can beat me?" *"You're like a fly. Your sounds annoy me." *"You chose the wrong person to intimidate." (Vs. Himself) Fatal Fury Special Pre-Battle Quotes *"Taste the blows of this reborn titan. Ah cha cha." (Vs. Characters presented in Fatal Fury) *"Stop whining. One blow and it'll be all over." (Vs. Fatal Fury 2 newcomers) *"Oooh. You make me so flustered." (Vs. Geese) *"Just so you don't copy me again. I'm gonna crush you!" (Vs. Himself) Win Quotes *"Whoops! I hope that heals all right." *"Change your soul or at least your shoes. P.U.!" (Vs. Geese/Krauser) The King of Fighters XII Win Quotes *"Shoulda stayed home and boiled some pasta, pasta-eater!"(Vs. Robert) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard :Raiden: "You never seem to grow at all... Are you eating too many veggies? Or are you one of those fools who thinks mind is stronger than muscle?" :Andy: "The essence of Shiranui lies in its lighting speed. Do you think you can keep up with your bulky body?" :Raiden: "Gahaha! You think a featherweight can beat a heavyweight? I'll flatten you, kid!" Ash Crimson :Ash: "You've got a lot of courage walking around in public with a flabby body like that." :Raiden: "Don't you see? This body's got enough brute strength to take down a raging bull with one punch and enough toughness to absorb any strike... Pretty impressive, huh?" :Ash: "Ah, yes. I'm entirely in awe now that you've explained it to me. (...Do I really have to fight people like this?)" Athena Asamiya :Raiden: "Hey now, what kind of a handicap match is this!? This is gonna be too one-sided to be any fun!" :Athena: "Isn't it a pro's duty to put on a great fight no matter who you're fighting? That's what I always do when I get on the stage! After all, there are some people in the audience that may never get to see me again!" :Raiden: "Gah ha ha! Well you've got me beaten in that round, missy! You're absolutely right! Time to get serious! Let's put on a show to remember!" Benimaru Nikaido :Benimaru: "I have to say I feel comfortable fighting a wrestling heel. You're so going to be defeated! I love seeing that acts you planned for losing!" :Raiden: "Sorry to disappoint you, but the only acting the crowd is gonna see today is when the referee tells the crowd that you're going to recover!" Billy Kane :Raiden: "Bwahaha! Lookin' good, Billy! Didn't think I'd run into you here! Anyway, let me ask you something... Can I interest you in joining my team for the next tournament?" :Billy: "Don't go gettin' any ideas, Raiden! If we join up, I won't be on your team. You'll be on MY team! Capiche?" :Raiden: "Geheheh... You'd better be able to prove you've got what it takes. Don't think this is gonna be a walk in the park!" Duo Lon :Duo Lon "I don't intend to turn this into a spectacle. This will only take a couple of seconds." :Raiden: "Are you crazy? The crowd will be upset if I knock you out that quickly! Don't think you're going to get off that easily! :Duo Lon: "Feel free to entertain the crowd for as long as you like while you're on your back. I'll be leaving as soon as possible." Elisabeth Blanctorche :Raiden: "Bring it on, missy! I'll try not to hurt you too much when I crush ya!" :Elisabeth: "You seem to be utterly obvious of your own limitations. I'll be happy to show you exactly how wanting you are." Evil Ash :Evil Ash: "Hey, piggy! Oink for me! Humans deserve to perish but pigs get to escape my wrath. Oink like a good piggy and maybe I'll spare your life! Come on! Oink, damn you! OINK!" :Raiden: "Who do you think you are you little squirt? I am Raiden! I ain't no pig!" :Evil Ash: "Oh, but you are! When faced with the power to control time, all humans are but as pigs before me!" Flames Iori : Raiden: "I hear you use some pretty funky flames, too. Let's see if they can beat the ones I've got sealed away." : Iori: "Are you sure? You do realize you're staking your life, don't you?" Goro Daimon :Raiden: "Hooo, you look like a sturdy one! Why don't you quit Judo and start a career in pro wrestling, where the money's at?" :Daimon: "No! Just... NO!" Himself :Raiden 1: "Any masked fighter has to assume they're gonna face an imposter at some point." :Raiden 2: "Yeah, anyone on the street with a similar body type and a mask can confuse the public." :Raiden 1: "Anyway, I'll be the one to win because I'm the real one!" :Raiden 2: "Great minds think alike! I was just about to say the exact same thing!" Hwa Jai :Hwa: "When we were still Geese's pets you may have been second only to Billy Kane... But both of us are free now, right? We should settle who's the best once and for all!" :Raiden: "Gehehe, sounds good! I was thinking the exact same thing!" :Hwa: "Then that settles it! Both you and Joe have been a pain in my ass for far too long now!" Iori Yagami :Raiden: "What's up with your do? Can you even see with all that hair on front of your eyes? Wait, I know! Let's make a bet! If you lose, I get to cut your stupid hair! Gwahaha!" :Iori: "You oink too much, piggy. Time to bash in your snout!" Joe Higashi :Raiden: "Gehehe, what is it kid? You back for another dose of my poison breath?" :Joe: "Poison breath? I'll blow it right back in your face with my hurricane! Get ready to eat poisocane!" :Raiden: "Still running your mouth nonstop. Let's get it on!" K' : Raiden: "I guess your scowl is good enough, but you're way too frail to make a good heel!" : K': "Huh? What on earth are you blabbing about?" : Raiden: "Hey! If you don't feel like you belong anywhere, why don't you try and enter the pro wrestling ring?" : K': "You're barking up the wrong tree... Go talk to my partner about that." Kim Kaphwan :Raiden: "Hey, Master Kim! I was hoping to run into you!" :Kim: "Please, calling me Master is too much. What can I do for you, my pupil?" :Raiden: "I was thinking if I beat you here, is that enough proof that my strength can protect justice? Will you recognize my change and let me graduate?" :Kim: "Hmmm... You have been practicing very diligently lately. Very well then! If you win, you will graduate!" :Raiden: "Gwahaha! I'm going to pay you back for all the hard work you made me do!" King :King: "Whenever I see you, I'm always reminded of this really nasty guy..." :Raiden: "Hmm... Describe this guy to me." :King: "Him? He's a foul, fat gasbag with a nasty laugh. He's such a vile human that he could give you a run for your money!" :Raiden: "I don't think I've ever felt this angry hearing someone else being badmouthed..." Kula Diamond :Raiden: "What's up, little girl? You want an autograph?" :Kula: "I like writing my autograph too! I always used to sign it on Candy's head! Shall I sign your butt for you, mister?" :Raiden: "I don't even think she's understanding me. Since when did KOF become a day-care center!?" Kyo Kusanagi :Raiden: "Hehehe, you lookin' for your mommy, kiddo?" :Kyo: "No, but you're gonna be crying for yours when I turn you into a ball of fire, piggy!" :Raiden: "Them's fightin' words! I'll show you what a pro wrestler's wild ambition is all about!" :Kyo: "Are you sure about that? You don't even look like you could go a single round!" Leona Heidern :Raiden: "I'm not too happy about there being so many women in KOF nowadays, but it does give me the ability to scout..." :Leona: "Scout...? What are you talking about?" :Raiden: "Hehehe... Right! Well, let's start your audition then!" :Leona: "Audition...?" Mai Shiranui :Mai: "Hey! I know you... Oh yeah, you're that pro wrestler Big--" :Raiden: "RAIDEN! I am Raiden! Raiden is who I am, and nothing more needs to be said!" :Mai: "Wait, what? What's going on here? Why are you wearing that mask anyway? Didn't you take that off before?" :Raiden: "No comment! You shouldn't ask questions about touchy subjects like that!" Maxima :Raiden: "What the...! Hehehe... That's a nice body you've got there, pal!" :Maxima: "Whoa there, pal, what's that supposed to mean...?" :Raiden: "If I win, I'm gonna make you my tag team partner!" :Maxima: "Oh, that's what you meant... Well, there's no way you're going to win, so I suppose I can agree to that!" Mr. Karate :Raiden: "Now that I think about it, I seem to recall Geese mentioning some karate legend dude with a demon mask..." :Mr. Karate: "Do you still think I'm merely a legend? Even though I'm standing right here in front of you?" :Raiden: "I don't care if you're a legend or an illusion, or whatever! I just don't like to lose!" NESTS Kyo : Raiden: "Heheheh! You know what I like most about bustin' up pretty boys like you? The screams of horror from all the girls in the audience! Hearing the booing from the audience is the best part of being a heel!" : Kyo: "I don't know what goes on in the minds of you wrestling maniacs, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. There's no way I'm gonna let myself get beaten up by the likes of you!" Ralf Jones :Ralf: "Hmmm... You've got some guts calling yourself "The Out-of-Control Tank" around many army people." :Raiden: "You think so? I think "tank" is actually too weak sounding, to be honest." :Ralf: "Well, in any case, it means victory for me! My fists can crush even the mightiest of tanks, whether in control or out of control!" Robert Garcia :Raiden: "Hmph. Another Karate user, huh? I've already crushed plenty of wimps like you!" :Robert: "Those were all amateurs, I'm sure. There's lots of people into karate nowadays." :Raiden: "So you're saying you're one of the best? Could you show me what exactly the difference is between you and the amateurs! I'm having a hard time telling." :Robert: "Sure, why not? You're going to have to spend some time in a hospital bed to fully comprehend what I show you though." Ryo Sakazaki :Ryo: "Wow... you're big! As a sumo wrestler, the odds are in your favor!" :Raiden: "Don't be an idiot! I'm a pro wrestler, not a sumo wrestler!" :Ryo: "What's the difference? Either way, I'm still fighting someone twice my weight and with ten times my body fat... I'm ready for you!" :Raiden: "We'll see about that! I'll mash you to a bloody pulp!" Saiki :Saiki: "Wow... I never in a million years thought that pigs would be able to speak!" :Raiden: "What? Why you filthy... I'll make you eat those words!" :Saiki: "Oh wait, you're not a pig at all! You're just really, really fat! Isn't that right, fatty?" :Raiden: "I'll grind your bones to dust with my bare hands and then I'll squash your face by sitting on it!" Shen Woo :Shen: "Another one of you insane delusional types! Make sure you don't swear any of your crazy onto me, will ya!" :Raiden: "You got a big mouth on ya, kid. If there's one thing I hate, it's loudmouths and koalas!" :Shen: "Are you serious!? That's two things, you idiot! Looks like all that fat is replacing your brain cells. Lemme pound some of it outta your head!" Sie Kensou :Kensou: "Wow! It's the real Raiden! I've seen you on cable TV so many times!" :Raiden: "Gahaha! Good, good! So you're one of my fans too, huh?" :Kensou: "Oh no. Not at all. I was a fan of the Red Dragon! We're both dragons. So I was cheering for him!" :Raiden: "Oh, you mean that shady Asian wrestler who kept getting stomped by yours truly?" :Kensou: "It's not like I'm trying to avenge him or anything, but I AM going to beat you, Mister Raiden!" Terry Bogard :Terry: "Hey! What's up with the mask? You back in the bad guy business again, Bear?" :Raiden: "Watch your mouth! My name is Raiden! Raiden, the strongest man in the world!" :Terry: "Okay, then! We'll, give me a fight that's worthy of your flashy mask! Let's go!" Yuri Sakazaki :Yuri: "Hey, Mister Raiden. I heard you hate koalas, is that true?" :Raiden: "Yeah, it is. I mean you can never tell what the buggers are thinking, can you?" :Yuri: "Uh... But can't you say the same thing for regular bears as well?" :Raiden: "Naw, bears are okay! Bears are awesome! Not koalas though. Definitely not koalas!" :Yuri: "You don't have to get so excited about it... For some reason, this makes me think you're not such a bad person deep down though." Win Quotes *"Noisy little brat! I'll crush you like a fly! Gah ha ha!" (Vs. Andy) *"Think about it. How could a puny punk like you ever defeat me!?" (Vs. Ash) *"Hurting the babyfaces is part of my job! Feels great every time I get booed! Gah ha ha!" (Vs. Athena) *"Seriously! I patted you a little! I can't believe you're even weaker than you look!" (Vs. Benimaru) *"I'm used to getting hit over the head with stuff! You didn't forget about that, did ya, Billy?" (Vs. Billy) *"You can't master Pro-Wrestling just like that! You need to work for it!" (Vs. Clark) *"Fighting is about power! You can't beat me with a body like that!" (Vs. Duo Lon) *"What was that supposed to be? A massage or something? I hardly felt anything!" (Vs. Elisabeth) *"If this place was a ring,you would be boo out!People don't like flash moves!" (Vs. Evil Ash) *"Hey, that's a pretty sweet mask you have there! Mind if I take it?" (Vs. Himself) *"Oopsie! Sorry 'bout that, Hwa! Sometimes I just control! Gahaha!" (Vs. Hwa) *"I! AM! RAIDEN! King of Destruction! You're not even in the same league!" (Vs. Joe) *"The secret of my strength? Aussie beef, obviously!" (Vs. Kensou) *"How does it feel to be TAUGHT a lesson for a change, huh, Kim?" (Vs. Kim) *"You should pick your fights more wisely. Some day you might get seriously hurt." (Vs. Kula) *"I don't just breathe poison, you know? I can fight fire with fire too! Gahaha!" (Vs. Kyo) *"If you really want to stop my shoulder tackle, you're gonna need to bring a tank!" (Vs. Leona) *"YOU'RE number one in Japan!? Then I'm number one in the world!" (Vs. Mai) *"I probably shouldn't talk but what did you eat to get big and heavy like that!?" (Vs. Maxima) *"Kim's training has made lose some of my appetite and my bulk but I can still crush guys like you easily!" (Vs. NESTS-Styled Kyo) *"Too bad, soldier boy! You thought you could win there for a second, didn't ya?" (Vs. Ralf) *'Those weak kicks won't work against me! Come back when you've trained your legs!" (Vs. Robert) *"You just don't have a flair. You're strong but you make a third-rate heel!" (Vs. Saiki) *"You think you can stop my attacks? I'll knock you into next week! Gahaha!" (Vs. Shen) *"That wasn't nearly enough Terry! Let's go again and I'll go easy on ya!" (Vs. Terry) *"C’mere, I’ll sign your cast for you. You’ll be the envy of the hospital!" (Vs. Yuri) Capcom vs SNK 2 Win Quotes *"Can you hear the billions... and billions of Raiden fans out there?!" *"I am Raiden! I'm the true champion of the professional wrestling world!" *"My body is as solid as Ayres Rock!" *"See... Wrestling is NOT fake!" *"Stop crying, weakling! I didn't even break a sweat!" *"That was as easy as one, two, three!!" *"What's the matter, wimp?! Don't you like it when I crush your bones?! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Category:Quotes